Light of the Sea
by E. Worlie
Summary: Found far from her wrecked ship by Captain Jack Sparrow, Lucy is alone in the world and doesn’t know where to go. Lucky for her, the Turner’s welcome her into their home. -Set 17 years after the movie-


**Title:  **Light of the Sea

**Author:**  E. Worley

**Disclaimer:**  As much as I wish I owned Johnny and Orlando, the sad truth is I don't- all the characters from PotC aren't mine…

**Summery:  **Found far from her wrecked ship by Captain Jack Sparrow, Lucy is alone in the world and doesn't know where to go. Lucky for her, the Turner's welcome her into their home.****

**A/N:**  Since this is the first chapter there really is more explaining than solid plot development. But, not to worry! Chapter two will more interesting! 

**CHAPTER I- Humble Beginnings **

Some people believe that when a person is born, their destiny is plotted out in the stars. Before they even take their first breath, their life is already narrated. And, for most, the course of their life probably doesn't wander far from that first plan. From birth to death, life doesn't hold many wild surprises, but for the few…

What if some people, just average people, have destinies that are uncertain, maybe changed? The Fates happened to deal then a hand that wasn't as sure as others. Their hazy, vague future is unclear, and their lives? Only based on the choices _they_ make, not dependent on a higher power. Do these people hold a certain power that most others can't claim? Why do their choices hold more value than others? Simply because the choices they make are unseen, are more likely to make them susceptible to befalling a worse fate.   

But, enough about fate and choices. The most important thing, idea, concept that anyone could ever have, would be love. And love, in the most clichéd sense of the word, unites us all. But, above that it, can change us. Loving or being loved, whatever the case, has a strong effect on us all. It can stir in us many things; passion, jealousy, courage, loyalty. 

And combining the two; destiny and love makes for things that are just as uncertain. God be warned.

+  +  +  +

Staring desolately out at the blank nothingness, Lucy closed her eyes and let out a low moan. Unable to watch as the seemingly empty horizon, where sky met sea, made way for a small dot far off from where she lay, atop a shabby wooden plank. How long had she been out there? Lucy didn't know. All she knew was that after her ship, on way to England, was hit by a horrible storm she as the rest of the crew and passengers had to abandon, no matter willing or not so willing. Waking up in the middle of the sea on a piece of wood was less than a luxury than it seemed. _I rather be dead, then shrivel up out here,_ Lucy thought bleakly. Her throat was dry and she had long since given up and trying to scream for help, her voice now was little more than a croak. Her dress, sticking to every part of her soaking wet body, was torn and bloodied. _Even if I do get out of here,_ she thought,_ I'm in no shape to be seen._ Though her vanity seemed to out rule her sense of survival, she knew that if she was blessed with an opportunity to get out of the situation she was in, the state of her appearance would be the last thing she though about.

Eventually Lucy's mind wandered off and her worries of the future were washed away, or so to speak.

+  +  +  + 

Captain Jack Sparrow jumped from his boat on to the newly finished dock. As much as he loved the sea, it was always nice to feel the sturdy ground under his feet. He looked over the island that he had twice been condemned. It was far from the vacant island it had once been. Over the course of seventeen years it had become the place where he, and the rest of his crew had hid some of the plundered goods that had been collected other the years. Jack thought back on the time when he and Elizabeth had been abandoned there, so much had changed. Will and Elizabeth, as obvious as it was, had been married, and had seven children. Although Jack had tried to cut any communication off with the Turners, who now all resided at the old Governors' manor, they had been quite unreceptive and had him as a guest when he knew he would be around the Port Royal area. While he insisted it was not right for upstanding citizens as themselves (well, as upstanding as was possible for the Turners) to entertain the likes of pirates, they always said that he was a friend first. It had been almost six years since he had seen them. Last time he had, was when the last little one had been born; Jack. Although it had never been said aloud, it was clear who he was named for.    

                Sensing something out of the corner of his eyes, Jack's swift eyes flew back to the yellow thing floating away. He jumped back on to the ship and with the agility and grace that was all his own, he leaned over the side of the ship holding onto the ropes for support.   In his quick flurry of movement, Anna Maria looked up from the knot she was tying.

"What is it? Do you see something? Is there a ship out there?" She hastened over to the side where Jack stood. Anna Maria shaded her eyes against the glare of the midday sun, her eyes weren't quite as quick as Jack's but she too managed to see the floating object.

"What do you s'pose it is?" Anna Maria asked again. Jack shaded his own eyes as well. It was hard to focus on the floating thing, but Jack concluded it wasn't anything threatening. 

"I can't tell, but seems we'll find out." Jack signaled to the yellow thing again, it seemed as if it had just moved, and started screaming.

+  +  +  +

                Lucy rubbed her eyes. She had been half asleep all day, distraught by the heat and the lack of food and drink she had had in days. Looking out once more, Lucy could more clearly see the outline of what seemed to be a docked ship. She rubbed her eyes again. _No, she reasoned,_ I mustn't get my hopes up. This must be an illusion, I'm just not thinking straight._ Lucy tried to reason, she knew she wasn't familiar with the Caribbean but still, what was a ship doing in the middle of no where? She was floating in the direction of the ship and it was getting nearer and nearer. Lucy sat up on her makeshift floating device. She looked further, were those people? Lucy's heartbeat quickened. Oh, she was to be saved! Never mind how unbalanced she was- she waved her arms above her head and started yelling.   _

"Hello? Help me!  Please, someone! Help!" Lucy tried to stand up and the board, but lost her balance under her wobbly knees. She hit the water with a splash, if anyone was unsure as to her presence, Lucy was sure they knew she was out there now. Lucy tried to grab the boards again. Trying to heave herself on, her pulling hands were too weak to even lift her up. She weakly kicked her legs, to paddle to shore. That didn't work either and Lucy soon felt herself loosing her grip on the boards. _Oh, God it can't end like this!  Lucy, panicking, tired to kick her weak legs once more and let out one last cry for help before falling back into the depth of the water._

"Lass looks like she'd been cookin' in that sun for a week!" Said one of the crew members that stood in the crowd that looked over Lucy.

"What's wrong with her, Jack? Is she good to be thrown over?" Asked another man. Lucy's breathing deepened and her eyes flew open. She sat up quickly and looked around at all the filthy men that stood around her. Where was she? Lucy looked up at the mast of the ship. Black sails. The men on the ship were certainly not the sailors she was used to seeing; these weren't in uniform or in any sort of decent form. Things started to fit together. A lone ship on an abandon island, a perfect place for a pirate hideout. 

Lucy gathered her courage. "I swear if any of you filthy cads lay as much of a hand on me you will regret it for the rest of your life." She narrowed her eyes at the man that stood before her in, what she assumed, was all his pirate glory. Mangled black hair, braided at the front, dark eyes shadowed with what Lucy thought was kohl and his hand resting casually on his hip. He led the crew in laughter. 

He pulled off his shabby black hat and bowed obviously mocking her. "Don't worry lassie, I'll be sure none these 'cads' bother you." Lucy looked at the dark woman that stood near the captain; she was giving Lucy a menacing look. Lucy glared at her. Where she was from, her kind was below Lucy, and would never be caught giving a superior such a look.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded at the ridiculous looking pirate. He now stood with his hands akimbo over her.

He smirked, his gold teeth showing, "Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of the-" Lucy cut him off. 

"The- the Black Pearl!" She jumped to her feet, "You're still alive? My father said you were dead years ago. He, himself signed the papers for your arrest-" This time Jack cut her off.

"If he happens to be your daddy than that makes you a very wealthy lost little girl, doesn't it?" He grinned again. Trying to fight off the fear she felt, Lucy disregarded the point Jack was trying to make.

"If you even… I-I…" Lucy stuttered, obviously her fathers' authority had little effect.

"Please don't bother yourself; we're not here to hurt you. It just seemed as if you were having a bit of trouble keeping your head above the water." Jack signaled to the water out where she had been struggling. 

"Yes a bit." Lucy said softly. When Lucy had thought of being saved the last thing she thought of were pirates, anyway their heyday was by far over. Lucy stared at her feet, aware of all the people around her staring.

"Alright," Jack yelled looking around, "all of ye, back to work." Lucy watched as the men resumed the chores they were doing before her arrival. Most of them filed off the ship and onto the land. Lucy's thoughts of how dreadful she would look once rescued were realized again. Looking down at the ragged dress she wore and her bare feet she realized how silly she must have looked, trying to sound so high and mighty when she too was dressed in little better. Looking up at the pirate that was still in front of her, Lucy felt her cheeks flush.

"I suppose, I should thank whoever it was that," Lucy paused; she wasn't very good at humbling herself, "was so kind as to save me." 

"That would be me." Jack said, his gold teeth showing once more.

"Well then, Captain Sparrow, thank you." Lucy tried to swallow her pride.   

"Your very welcome lass, as it is always a pleasure to rescue a beautiful damsel in distress." Jack said with a flourish of dramatic hand gestures. "But as I am aware that you father is the always favorable Commodore Norrington, I have yet to learn your name." 

"Lucy," she said, "Lucy Norrington."

Please be kind and review!


End file.
